In aircraft cockpits and other applications, large numbers of switches are used to control electronics and aircraft functions. It is desirable to utilize programmable switch arrays which can be easily adapted to display a variety of information related to the state of the switches, as well as the functions which these switches control. It is also preferable to have switches which are readable in high ambient light conditions (i.e., sunlight readable), and which can be easily viewed from large viewing angles.
In the prior art, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having touch sensitive screens have been used to provide switching functions. However, these prior art LCD switch arrays lack a tactical feel. In other words, for a pilot or other user to be certain that the switch has been actuated or changed states, he or she must typically look at the display screen to verify a change in the displayed information. In many applications, it is very undesirable and unsafe for the user of the switch array to have to look at the display screen to make this determination.